Air conditioning (A/C) evaporator cores may ice up in cold conditions, as water may condense when the air is being cooled. To prevent icing of the evaporator, the temperature in the evaporator core is prevented from falling below a certain temperature. A vehicle may be equipped with a temperature sensor to read the evaporator core temperature, where the sensor output may be utilized in accordance with settings of a climate control module (CCM) to cycle the compressor. These settings to cause the control module to turn the compressor off and on may be referred to as setpoints. The compressor setpoints may be set to provide a balance between maximum cooling performance and prevention of the evaporator core from freezing (icing).
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that prevent evaporator core icing typically have only one set of compressor on and off setpoints. Thus, to reduce the risk of evaporator core freezing, the HVAC system may utilize a setpoint higher than would be necessary in all conditions, thereby compromising A/C performance in situations where a lower setpoint may be possible without icing.